Be with you
by K. Van Hardy
Summary: Daryl no estaba, Rick lo buscó, lo que halló fue una carta. Sin saberlo, se marchó con el corazón de Rick en la suela del zapato. "Nunca volverás a verme…" ¿Dónde quedara todo el amor que le oculto por tanto tiempo? ¿Sera capaz de luchar por el cazador, de estar de su lado? Slash hurt/comfort


Hola, este es mi primer fic de Walking Dead aqui, asi que por favor, sean amables. Se ambienta entre la tercera y la cuarta temporada, absolutamente slash, hombre x hombre, bromance como dice Andrew; asi que Caryl no habra pero ni por asomo. Esta idea surgio al notar que Rick comenzo a ver a Lori justo despues de que Daryl se fuera, solo fue cuestion de imaginar un segundo abandono y mis propios demonios personales.

Reviews si asi lo deseas, me gustaria saber lo que piensas acerca de esta lo disfrutes y siendo aun mas optimistas y ambiciosos, te guste.

Ante todo gracias por leer.

Capitulo I El rescate

Su respiración se entrecorta, algo en su pecho parece estar agonizando y sus ojos se llenan de una sombra espesa que amenaza con ahogarlo.

No. No se está muriendo.

Aunque, realmente no esta tan seguro.

Intenta beberse las lágrimas y leer la carta entre sus manos una vez más. Veintiún líneas, doscientas cuarenta y ocho palabras, tres puntos suspensivos, trazos delgados y firmes.

Se la aprendido de memoria que sería capaz de recitara hasta dormido, pero su embotado cerebro se resiste a entender a magnitud de la ultima oración.

"No volverás a verme, adiós Rick."

Cada palabra de inicio a fin rebota en su cabeza mientras el eco envenena el último montoncito de cordura que intentaba aferrarse a la muralla que lo protegía del infierno que arde en su cabeza.

Esta perdido, se ha vuelto loco. Otra vez.

Solo que esta vez no está la puerta de su paz para permitirle acurrucarse en las tibias esquinas de la habitación, mientras el ángel llave se encarga de matar a todos los demonios, para que una vez terminada la masacre puedan trabajar juntos en la reparación de la muralla.

Es tarde, tras concebir el pensamiento anterior su cerebro finalmente ha dilucidado la sentencia de aquella oración.

El ángel no abrirá la puerta, ni peleara con sus demonios o mantendrá a raya su infierno porque ya no está.

No está. Se fue.

Daryl se fue.

El infierno entra en caos, las llamas se dispersan con frenesí en inmensas columnas que acaban con todo a su paso. Su fuerza, confianza, esperanza y valor se evaporan y unen al huracán de lágrimas que brota de sus ojos.

El grito que se ha acumulado en su garganta desde que encontró la carta explota desesperado, doloroso y libera un poco de la histeria que comienza a tirar de su mente en veinte direcciones diferentes a la vez, pero no es suficiente, se está asfixiando; lo ahogara si no lo deja salir. Desesperado golpea sus puños en la pared frente a él en un patético intento de acabar con los demonios que han hecho de su corazón un patio de juegos; pero no sirve de nada, ya que el dolor de sus nudillos sangrantes poco hace por opacar el que le causa la carta que yace en el suelo.

Y no, la carta no duele porque en ella hallan palabras llenas de odio, reproches, calumnias, acusaciones o mentiras hacia su persona. Al contrario, duele, arde, castiga y mata porque en ella no hay nada más que las llamas del infierno del sureño las cuales jamás le mostro por poner a su sheriff como prioridad, y el por egoísta y cobarde, no se atrevió a admitir que existían.

Debió darse cuenta, ¿Qué acaso Daryl no era la más importante para él desde el invierno?

¿Que no amaba el enigmático azul de sus ojos?

¿Qué no admiraba su indomable alma que se había mantenido pura y honorable a pesar de todo el odio, golpes, maltrato y heridas recibidas por las personas que se suponía eran su familia?

El se regodeaba de ser el primero en comprender todo el dolor por el que el cazador había pasado.

¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que su silencio era leído como indiferencia e ingratitud?

¿Qué no había jurado en silencio que a partir de aquel día en el ático lo protegería y cuidaría de todo ser lo suficientemente estúpido como para querer dañar a su cazador?

¿Qué no se había trazado como meta el sanar cada una de sus cicatrices con su mudo e incondicional amor?

Y el sabia que aunque fuese duro mantener sus sentimientos es silencio, tendría que hacerlo así, pues el menor se estremecía ante su tacto y huía de su mirada manteniéndose en diagonal al momento de hablarle.

Aunque claro, esto de ninguna manera era culpa de Daryl.

Era culpa del hijo de puta que puso todas esas cicatrices en su cuerpo que a veces se asomaban en las roturas de su desgastada ropa.

Y, era su culpa, por creer que siempre habría más tiempo, que Daryl siempre estaría con él, sin importar nada.

Por no demostrarle que si quería que se quedara, era por ser quien es, por que lo amaba más de lo que alguna vez había amado a Lori; y no por lo que sus habilidades pudieran ofrecer…

Vencido, sus parpados se cierran dejando escapar unas ultimas lagrimas que apagan las pocas brasas que arden en las cenizas de lo que antes era su corazón.

El fuego ha acabado con todo.

-TwT-

Cuando despierta, está hecho un ovillo debajo las literas donde el frio piso de cemento parece estar robándole el calor de la sangre.

No es que importe, claro.

Ya no le queda nada; Lori murió, Shane lo traiciono, Carl lo odia y Judith probablemente no es suya. Un nuevo ataque de llanto prorrumpe en su irritada garganta cuando la realidad lo golpea una vez más.

Otra vez está pensando solo en el. Una vez más está poniendo los sentimientos del cazador por debajo de los suyos. Por eso lo perdió, por hacerle sentir como una herramienta que fuera de cazar, rastrear y aniquilar caminantes no sirve para nada más.

Por jamás demostrarle lo valioso que es para el grupo por quién es y por lo que sabe hacer; y eso no va a cambiar si se queda llorando como marica bajo la litera mientras Daryl se aleja mas y mas de la prisión con todos esos sentimientos e ideas revoloteando en su interior. Eso sería confirmar todo lo dicho en la carta ahora arrugada y húmeda entre sus manos.

Si quiere que su ángel de alas de cuero regrese, debe luchar por él.

Debe ir a buscarlo.


End file.
